


Go like a bomb

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010





	Go like a bomb

时间正午十二时，全部拆弹人员对了表，进入现场待命。  
现场的工作人员都已经撤离，只有一个人双手举着炸弹站在办公室中间。办公室的所有桌椅都已经被清空，而替换成了厚重的防爆沙袋。  
拆弹专家Erik穿着厚重的防护服，拎着工具箱进入现场之后，看到站着的人他非常吃惊。  
「怎么是你，Xavier督查？」  
Charles那些没实现的愿望如果都给他，他一定会许愿今天不要见到Erik，他冷静了一下，「我在附近时正好收到接警——这层工作人员收到不明的邮寄物，所以就赶过来了。」  
Erik的眉头紧锁，「之后呢？」  
「拿起纸箱的时候，隐约听见里面传来滴答的声音，大约是倒计时开始，我就没再敢动。」  
「太草率了。」  
Charles心虚地说：「我承认…」  
Erik叹了口气，他用眼睛仔仔细细地观察着纸箱——是个普通的瓦楞纸箱，上面缠着一圈圈的胶带，  
Erik探下身四下打量着纸箱的四周，连Charles的手指他都观察了个遍。  
Charles忍不住问：「什么情况？」  
「看得出，你赶来的时候很着急，一些液体都溅在手上，颜色像是红茶，隔着面罩我闻不到是什么茶。」  
Charles举着纸箱，咬着牙说道：「别猜了，是阿萨姆，你难道不该判断是什么类型的炸弹吗？」  
「液体可能对炸弹造成很大的影响，我不能让你冒任何风险。」  
Charles停顿了一下，略带感动的说句，「谢谢。」  
Erik取出美工刀，小心翼翼地沿着纸箱上层裁开，他的表情在一瞬间变得异常严肃。  
隔着厚重的面罩Charles都能看得出Erik格外紧张。  
Charles吞了吞口水，让自己的声音保持平静，「这个角度我看不见，是什么类型的？你如果回答原味茶之类的，我一定不会放过你。」  
Erik的眉头都拧在一起，他不做声，依然观察着纸箱的内部。  
接着Erik用对讲机喊道，「各部门注意！各部门注意！所有人撤离Trask大楼，所有人撤离Trask大楼！」  
对讲机中传来警察局长Shaw的声音：「现场情况真的那么糟糕吗？」  
Erik平静地回答，「这个炸弹我从未遇到过，大致推算全部TNT含量可以把整棟大楼夷为平地。为了以防万一，应该让原地待命的全体人员撤离这里。」  
Shaw沉默了很久，对讲机里的声音听起来格外沉重，「Erik，你是个好手下，我希望可以看到你平安归队。」接着对讲机传来Shaw的声音，「所有单位人员注意！全部撤离Trask大楼！」  
Charles听到这里，感觉额头一些汗液渗了出来，正顺着他的太阳穴向下一滴一滴的流。  
接着Erik关了对讲机，他摘掉防护面罩，顺便脱掉防护服，那身衣服穿不到一个小时就让他全身大汗淋漓，连贴身的T恤都被汗水打湿。  
这个举动让Charles更加吃惊，「你不要命了？」  
「穿着这身衣服，炸弹爆炸只不过能保条命，与其下辈子都在特护病房度过，不如玩把大的。」  
Charles不解，「什么意思？你也可以选择撤离，没有必要留下来剪这一下。」  
Erik脱了手套，直接坐在防爆沙袋上，「Xavier督查，炸弹还有半个小时爆炸，现在有个严肃的问题要问你。」  
Charles更加不解，他猜不出来Erik要做什么，但是听了Erik严肃的语气他变得异常紧张，「你说。」  
「你觉得我怎么样？」  
Charles睁大了眼睛：「你在说什么？什么怎么样？」  
Erik望着Charles说「果然需要更直白点，Xavier督查，你喜欢我吗？」  
Charles变得有点不好意思，他单恋Erik有一阵子了，自认为除了上帝没人看得出来。  
不过这时候已经没什么机会再祈求上帝了。  
他白皙的脸庞渐渐染上了红晕，眼神也不敢再在Erik身上停留。如果那群手下看到他扭捏的样子，百分之百会大为嘲笑。  
Charles想了一会，反正也是死到临头，没什么不好意思承认了，他深吸了口气，直视着Erik的双眼，「我喜欢你，而且…有一段时间了。」  
Erik听完好像格外满意，他灰绿色的眼睛带着笑意，眼角周围的皱纹随着笑容加深了不少。  
「我也喜欢你，Charles。」  
他们互相对视了很久，如果眼神可以接吻，他们大概已经把对方舔上一百遍了。  
如果不是炸弹的滴答声，他们大概还可以更深入的用眼神调戏对方。  
Erik站起身，表情略带凝重：「这个时候，你该给家人打个电话。」他无奈摊手，「比如做个告别之类的。」  
Charles沉默了一会，「打给我妹妹Raven吧。」  
「手机在裤袋里吗？」  
「是的。」  
Erik把手探向Charles的裤袋。  
「别乱摸。」Charles有点害羞，Erik的手好像并不是在取手机。  
糟糕！他的身体都起了一点反应，因为大半年没做过爱，现在几乎是沾火就着。  
「嗯。」Erik的声音有点沙哑。  
Erik滑动手机问道，「你的手机锁屏密码是什么？」  
Charles更加不好意思「3745*」  
Erik看到数字的排列瞬间明白了。  
他轻吻了一下Charles的侧脸，「谢谢。」  
Charles好想回给Erik一个吻，但是他动不了，只能回答，「不客气。」  
Erik把通话外放把电话拨给了Raven，随着电话铃声的拨通，周围的气氛也沉重了起来。  
「喂，现在不是在上班时间吗？怎么有空打给我？」Raven的声音听起来心情不错。  
「Raven….」Charles有点哽咽，他不想让Raven面对这么残酷的事实，他和Raven相依为命多年，如果直接告诉她，现在她哥哥马上可能会因公殉职。她一定会崩溃，说不定还要赶过来和自己同生共死。  
「发生了什么？你的声音听起来不太对。」也许是血缘关系的感应，Raven的声音听起来有点警觉，她似乎察觉到了什么。  
[我不应该让她伤心。]Charles这样想着，改口说：「呃….我交到男朋友了。」  
「天啊！你终于推倒你的犹太人同事了吗？」  
等等，Raven什么时候知道我暗恋他的？  
Charles变得不好意思，毕竟Erik还在旁边，他有点尴尬的开口，「你是什么时候知道的？」  
「大概是在Hank之后？」  
「Hank都知道了！谁告诉他的？」  
这时电话里传来Hank的声音：「我知道的更晚，还是在Alex和Sean之后…」  
Charles马上都要无地之容了，「先不讨论为什么你会休假期间和我妹妹呆在一起。Alex是怎么知道的？」  
Hank带着点怯懦：「事实上不只Alex，全警署都知道你暗恋Lehnsherr警司…甚至Shaw都知道了…」  
Charles如果不是手上还举着炸弹，他真的想挖个五十英尺的深坑把自己掩埋进去。  
「有那么明显吗？」  
「你每天都在用眼睛..呃，F——」Hank差点就把那个词说了出来「注视他….」  
Charles说「没什么想说的了，让我静静。」之后除了炸弹的声音，他们都沉默了很久。  
Erik把电话挂断放在一边，「我也喜欢你，没什么不好意思的，我一直想找个机会向你表白，却苦于没有机会，直到今天——」  
Charles说：「我想触碰你，可是…」  
「我明白。」  
接着Erik走到Charles身后，吻了吻Charles的后颈，Erik的汗味混合着古龙水的味道钻进Charles的鼻子，那味道带着异常的吸引力，Charles的耳根瞬间红了。  
他小声的说：「别，我那里比较敏感。」  
Erik笑了一下，开始解Charles的夹克衫，「我喜欢看你穿警服的样子，当然我也更喜欢脱警服..」  
「喂，你要做什么？」Charles想扭动一下但是碍于手上的炸弹只能不动。  
「这个时间就别问那么多了。」Erik还在继续和衣扣做着一番搏斗。  
「…」Charles变得无语。「你打算宁可炸死也要做吗？」  
「都要死了，还有什么不可以。」说完他还贴心的解开了Charles的枪套。  
「好吧，你带套了么…」  
「鉴于你对我的观察，我的体检报告你应该看过了，而且我对你百分之百信任。」  
Erik已经解开了Charles的裤链，Charles的休闲裤直接滑落在地上。  
他看着Charles的条纹四角内裤说：「你的内裤品味，还真是朴素…」  
「如果你穿豹纹…我宁愿选择被独自炸死。」

Erik没做声，他直接拉下了Charles的内裤，看到Charles已经坚硬的阴茎大为得意，「你的废话太多了，没感觉自己硬成这样了吗？」  
Charles喘息着说：「再这么啰嗦，我就把炸弹丢出去..」  
Erik从后面揽着Charles的腰身，一只手开始撸动起Charles的阴茎，「你现在的位置有点尴尬，害我不能“亲口”为你服务。」  
他从后面呼出的鼻息让Charles的阴茎更硬了…  
「嗯…」  
身为拆弹专家的Erik每一根手指都无比的细致，几乎可以察觉微毫间的细节。事实上他也如此，他的四个手指撸动着Charles的柱身，拇指轻容地按压着铃口。前液很快就打湿了Erik的手掌。明明Erik做了他这半年常做的事情，为什么他却这么愉悦，果然幻想和真人体感完全不一样。  
很快他就在Erik的「重点」照顾下缴了械。  
Erik用手指捻他的精液，伸向了他的后穴。  
「等等，额，要用这个吗？没有润滑剂吗？」射完一次Charles的声音还是有点发喘。  
「有瓶pjur，不过被汗水浸湿了。」  
「那算了。」  
Erik直接把浓稠的精液塞进了Charles的后穴，用食指不停地搅动着。  
「…」Charles感觉全身酸软，他的手臂都快坚持不住了。  
Erik又插入了一根手指两根手指搅动着Charles的后穴，他的阴茎挺立了起来，他不住地小声呻吟。  
直到Erik插进第三根的时候，Charles带着喘息催促：「快点..一会…就爆炸了..」  
「你很急么？」  
Erik拉下拉链，用Charles的精液撸动了一下早已经发胀的阴茎，之后一点点的挤进Charles的后穴。  
「啊——」  
Erik按着Charles的腰肢，防止他乱动不能保持平衡。  
Charles打了个冷战，他缓了好久，「你他妈是人类吗？」  
Erik一边开阔着区域一边回答了他，「当然。」  
「吃什么能长这么大？」  
Erik的嘴唇紧贴着Charles的脖子，啃咬吸吮着他的耳根回答：「饭。」  
Charles被Erik吮吸得咬紧了下唇。  
全部插入的时候Erik忍不住低声骂了句：「艹，真紧！」  
Charles很想回嘴，但是他的后穴被完全撑满，还没让他再多分心一秒，Erik开始动了起来，一下接一下低撞击着Charles的内壁，Charles双手举着炸弹，连腰肢都不能动，只能完全无力地回应着。  
Erik全力地开阔着，接触到Charles前列腺的时候，明显感觉到Charles全身在剧烈地颤抖，他按住Charles的腰肢，「亲爱的，坚持住。」  
他用下腹压制着Charles的臀部，阴茎一点点的戳动着那片位置，Charles的呻吟越来越大。  
在Charles临近射出来的边缘，Erik坏心地按住了他的阴茎，用拇指抵住了Charles的铃口。「你现在射出来，我怎么办？」说完他开始用力地撞击起来。  
Charles的叫声也越来越放肆，还好Erik之前撤走了所有的人，否则整棟大楼的人都能听见Charles的叫声。  
中央空调的温度大概是二十摄氏度，但是他们依然出了很多汗。  
Charles喘息着说：「我大概坚持不住了。」  
「宝贝，我也快到了。」之后Erik放开了按着Charles阴茎的手，开始大力抽插。  
Charles手上的纸箱掉在了地上，他躺倒在Erik怀里，快感一波接一波的传递到他的大脑，白色的精液不停地喷洒出来，那些粘稠的精液沾满了炸弹的纸箱。  
Charles的后穴不停地收缩着，Erik的阴茎被Charles肠壁的不停地摩擦着，他用力抽插让自己也射了出来，他平复了一会，吻了吻Charles的脸颊，「你真可爱。」  
Charles无力地指了指地面上的炸弹，断断续续地说：「看来我们真的要死在一起了。」  
Erik把Charles在怀里转过身，给了他一个火辣的热吻，他们足足吻了五分钟。  
之后Erik沙哑着嗓子说：「你没发觉时间早过了半个小时吗？」  
「….」Charles咀嚼这这句话的意思。  
他平复了一会，艰难地开口，「你在炫耀自己的能力出众，还是说它根本不是个炸弹？」  
「我没有炫耀。」Erik亲亲Charles的鼻尖继续说：「它当然是，只不过它的构造比较精妙，不用保持完全水平，甚至丢在地上也没有问题。」  
「继续…」  
「它的构造精妙在于——裁开纸箱的一刹那就会立即爆炸，制造者给普通拆弹人员设置了心里盲区。」他说，「不过你男友不是普通拆弹人员，开箱的时候我就把引线拆掉了。」  
「所以它现在只是个会滴答报时的秒表？」  
「这么形容好像也没错。」  
Charles感觉自己更加无力了，他就这么和暗恋对象两个人在拆弹现场来了一发。  
他让自己呼吸趋于平缓，接着他在秒表，哦不炸弹的滴答声中听见了一丝混浊的杂音。  
「为什么有说话声？你确定它不带有电话遥控装置吗？」Charles实在不想动，用目光四下的寻找着发问。  
Erik帮他整理了衣服，开始找寻声响的来源，最后发现声音来自Charles的手机。上面的通话记录显示——[一小时二十分。]  
Charles问道：「你没挂断电话吗？」  
Erik想了一下，「可能是我把关掉外放当成挂断键了，抱歉，我太紧张了。」  
「你上我的时候可完全看不出来紧张。」  
Erik笑了起来，他揉了揉Charles柔软的褐发，「乖，听电话。」  
Charles艰难地对着话筒「喂。」了一声。  
Raven带着笑意的声音完全掩饰不住：「老哥，新男友不错吧？没想到你这么奔放，你们真的只做过这一次吗？」  
Charles觉得自己还不如被炸死来得痛快..  
接着他听见Raven继续说：「录音已经上传完毕，下载量看起来还不错。你也可以下载当婚礼进行曲，不过你结婚那天至少要绕着教堂走五十圈才能把这个进行曲放完。」接着话筒中传来了Raven大笑声。  
Charles挂掉电话抱着头，「我完了……」  
Erik从后面拥紧了他，「她有一点没说错——」  
「什么？」  
「在收队之前，我们可以再来一次。」  
「……」

当Charles把占满体液的纸箱交给Shaw的时候，他觉得一辈子的脸都在这一天丢尽了。  
Shaw轻咳了一声，「Go like a bomb。」

3745*Charles手机解锁是[Erik]的拼写顺序。

FIN


End file.
